Embrace of the Moon, Touch of the Princess
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: After centuries of being close friends, confidants and lovers. Eirin and Kaguya have a need for something special every so often. M rated EirinTeruyo. A second part is coming but for now enjoy this.


_(A/N: In the end this was born from the frustration of seeing so many nudes of Eirin of tumblr with none of them ever being the right pose or the right expression. And there's hardly any romantic ones of Eirin and Kaguya which was another reason for doing this. There will most definitely a second one-shot to finish up the evening between these two. In the end this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for a certain kohai inspiring her sempai with nothing more then a simple sketch. Enjoy.)_

(Eientei: Eirin's quarters)

Nightfall came as smooth as it always did across Eientei's bamboo forests as moonlight bathed the estate. Though for its residents was an often unwanted reminder of home. Long ago the princess and her associates left the moons surface. In the beginning it had been for reasons exile and rule breaking, in the since, it had become less and less important.

Such thoughts of her origins busied Eirin's mind while she prepared herself for what had been a long time coming. And as the brush glided though her silver locks, Eirin's mind began to drift to the task at hand and how she had been extremely lax in her duties as a friend and lover. As always, Eirin's mind had been elsewhere for some time. One of the many ways to keep herself challenged, Erin had taken to pharmacology. Something that had been a hobby on the moon was now her chief research project. Hours of looking under a microscope and taking notes allowed her to ignore a deeper longing.

Since coming to earth the princess had become 'withdrawn' was a better word to use then most. Her bluster and pride having long since been eaten by a growing sense of humility. Eirin wasn't quite sure when the change had taken place, but Kaguya's desire to remain reclusive showed to Eirin more then anyone that Kaguya just wanted to pass eternity leaving as little mark as possible.

"Even seclusion deserves comfort." Eirin said as she chuckled. Nearing the end of brushing her hair, Eirin looked over into the open doorway to the outside. The plan had been forming in her mind for the last hour or so, Eirin just doubted her ability to carry it out. By her estimate Kaguya would be getting ready for bed, but wouldn't have actually gone to sleep yet. Timing wouldn't be an issue, it would be something else.

Having finished her hair, Eirin stood up and untied her robes and allowed them to fall from her shoulders. A deep blush formed across her cheeks as she now stood in only a very special pair of panties. And as she swallowed her inhibitions Eirin walked outside. The moonlight, the reminder of home ensconced her and pushed her on as she walked towards Kaguya's outside door. Eirin's blush returned as she slowly opened the door.

"I suspected it would be tonight." Kaguya said as Eirin looked in, spotting Kaguya sitting on her futon. _"The moonlight becomes you Eirin, very much."_ Kaguya said as Eirin leaned slightly into the doorway. "You are as beautiful as the day you first showed yourself to me." Kaguya stated as she stood up and held her arms out towards Eirin.

"You're still as spoiled as you were then. I find it endearing now as I did then." Eirin said with a soft smile as she walked forward and pulled Kaguya into her arms. "I love you more then anything, my _hime_." Eirin said as she leaned down kissing Kaguya's forehead. The sentiment was not lost on Kaguya as she then stood on her toes and kissed Eirin slowly. "Eirin, you didn't have to do all of this. All you had to do was just kiss me anytime." Kaguya said as tears began to roll down her face " _You are always so good to me._ "

"Shh, _hime_ , no tears." Eirin said as she embraced Kaguya even tighter. "Come, like we always do, under the moonlight." Eirin said as she slid Kaguya's robe off her shoulders. "But someone will see us." Kaguya said as her robe fell away. Eirin leaned in once more kissing Kaguya's forehead. "Its okay, have I ever led you wrong before?" Eirin led Kaguya outside and into the garden.

"The breeze Eirin, I haven't felt it in so long." Kaguya said with a blush as her arms instinctively covered her breasts. And as Eirin sat on the blanket she pulled Kaguya into her lap and kissed her deeply. " _Hime_ , it's been so long." Kaguya's arms slid around Eirin's shoulders as she allowed Eirin to take her weight. "I've been ignoring it too. I need you Eirin, _I'll always need you_." Kaguya said as she felt Eirin's arms wrap around the small of her back.

"Shh." Eirin soothed as she touched her head to her Hime's smiling as she did so. "How about a swim first?" Eirin asked as her hands stroked Kaguya's sides. "Of course, I'll burn away if I'm left like this." Kaguya said as she slid off and Eirin stood up. "Let me do it." Kaguya said as her fingers hooked into Eirin's waistband and pulled the panties off. Eirin's mind had little time to process as she felt lips upon her core. Eirin's thighs parted at Kaguya's guidance as the latter pushed her lips into the soft flesh amidst giggles.

"I'm going to do you right here." Kaguya stated as her hand slid up to replace her lips. "You got your way last time. Now it's time for me to have mine." Kaguya's eyes flashed with mischief as her fingers began to trace Eirin's pedals. "We'll take a swim after." Kaguya began to kiss Eirin's stomach as her fingers continued to cup and trace.

Eirin began to trace her fingers though Kaguya's hair as the latter continued her manipulations. Kaguya smiled as she felt Eirin's essence dripping from her fingers. Not one to be detracted, Kaguya eased Eirin open and smoothly slid two fingers inside. Eirin's subsequent tensing emboldened Kaguya to move her attention to the nub just above her fingers.

Being manipulated from two fronts was something that Eirin had expected but still was unprepared for the sensation. Eirin struggled to keep her footing despite the desire to just sit down and lay back. But she knew that it was easier for Kaguya when she stood. Eirin's hands had since moved to her own breasts as she found that her longing was too great to saddle on her Hime's shoulders alone. Eirin's own manipulations acted in concert with Kaguya's. There was no attempt to accelerate the growing pulse at Eirin's core from her own angle.

Kaguya's speech was traded as her lips pulled and sucked and as her fingers stroked and caressed. As Eirin's breathing became shallow and heavy and her hair stuck to her forehead and shoulders. Eirin's own manipulations didn't last long as her hands had returned to holding Kaguya's head for balance. Eirin's gasps had become moans and the sheen of being devoured covered her from head from head to foot as she stood witnessed by the moonlight.

Kaguya's sense of her beloved was on point as she curled her fingers up and urged her onward. Eirin's orgasm began to break the chains of her mind and struggled to be let free as her toes curled into the grass. Kaguya fingers became fast and firm and her tongue danced across Eirin's hard bud. Eirin's orgasm thrummed though her flesh as she found her release. Kaguya's actions didn't stop even as she felt Eirin's entire body tremble and she felt the warmth of Eirin's nectar rolling down her chest. The goal far outweighed the reward in Kaguya's mind.

"By the moon, I can't feel my legs, how am I still standing?" Eirin rasped as she looked down at her Hime. Kaguya's giggles signified her satisfaction with her own work. She deftly withdrew herself from Eirin's core and lapped at her fingers glad to have caught some of the fruits of her labor. "You little minx, you planned this didn't you?"

"I have been dreaming about it for some time, yes." Kaguya said as she stood, "The thought of making you happy has always been on my mind. _You've always been my heart Eirin._ I have to say though, having your bounty rush onto my chest like that. It's something akin to a warm blanket being wrapped around me. It's a rare treat." Eirin said as she leaned up kissing Eirin. "So how about that swim?"


End file.
